Metanoia
by amelancholicangel
Summary: "When will you see me? ... Maybe… it's just my wishful thinking that things will happen the way I want it to be. And honestly, I can't really help but feel this way. I wish… and I hope with all my heart… that the day will come, that you'll actually look at me the way that I have been looking at you and finally love me, the way I have been loving you."


Metanoia

Summary: "When will you see me? ... Maybe… it's just my wishful thinking that things will happen the way I want it to be. And honestly, I can't really help but feel this way. I wish… and I hope with all my heart… that the day will come, that you'll actually look at me the way that I have been looking at you and finally love me, the way I have been loving you."

Dsiclaimer: Yeah. Clamp owns CCS. But I do own the plot.

Inspirations: FTAK manga and stories I have read in fanfiction

Prologue

"Will you… will you come back again nii-chan?" a sniffling six-year old girl asked the boy in front of her while trying to remove the tears from her eyes using the back of her hand.

"Of course… I'll come back." As the boy ruffled the girl's auburn hair trying his very best to lighten the mood. "Why wouldn't I come back?" he then flashed a brotherly smile at her.

However, all he heard as a reply was the girl's sniffling and hushed hiccups as she grasped the hand of a tall teenage boy with dark brown hair standing beside her.

And honestly, that scene that played in front of him made him feel a bit happy. No, of course it's not because he likes seeing the little girl in front of him cry.

…

It's because he felt that as a fourteen year-old boy, he finally found out that his existence is considered to be important to a child - the child who's now trying her very best to stop more of her tears from falling by tilting her head upwards while sniffling.

And as the girl's antics unfold; he couldn't help himself from putting a boyish smile on his face. However he couldn't also help but release a short sigh after observing the girl for a few more seconds. Though the girl's action was quite funny, the desire to stop the girl from crying was getting stronger; and knowing that the she wouldn't stop her crying anytime soon, the boy decided to stoop at the girl's level, allowing him to be face to face with her.

And as he focused his amber eyes on her, he smiled a small smile and said, "Sakura-chan, I can't tell the exact date when I'll be able to come back again. I don't know when I'll be able to see you, your onii-san, Touya, and oji-san, Fujitaka-san. Honestly…" the boy then stopped for awhile and looked straight at the girl's shiny emerald eyes before continuing. "It might take me some months or… maybe some years Sakura-chan. It might be a very, very, very long time before I could see you again."

Suddenly, Sakura, who has been listening to what the boy has been telling her, inhaled deeply, trying her very best to stop the new tears that have been wanting to be released from her now red rimmed and puffed eyes.

"Then why did you tell me Syaoran nii-chan that you'll come back again?" her voice was broken and a bit frustrated. "You said that you'll come back again? It means you'll be back in an instant right?" And more tears finally traveled down her chubby tear-stained cheeks.

And seeing Sakura shedding more tears actually pained Syaoran more. Yes it did pain him when he found out that he has to leave Tomoeda to go back to his hometown, Hong Kong. It pained him to know that he will be leaving his classmates, his friends, his best friend, Touya because it was time for him to return. It pained and saddened him when he broke the news to Sakura that he wouldn't be able to spend his time playing with her, giving her piggy back rides, teaching her math, accompanying her to the Penguin Park and school.

But seeing Sakura like this actually breaks his heart, because for him, Sakura is considered to be one of the most important persons in his life. Because for him, Sakura is the baby sister he wished he had but never had.

"No, Sakura-chan. It doesn't mean I'll be able to come back in an instant." Syaoran then ran his thumb on Sakura's cheek, removing the newly tear that fell from her eye.

"I told you those words because I want you to know, that I'll come back. It might take me a long time but I'll definitely come back." He then smiled serenely at the young child in front of him as she finally understood what he has been trying to explain to her.

"Paging flight number HX619 of Hong Kong Airlines. Departure will be in thirty minutes."

After hearing the announcement for his scheduled flight, Syaoran then directed his gaze at Touya and said "Well, that's my cue. I guess I have to go." And as he was about to stand up, Sakura who was holding on to her brother suddenly yanked her hand away from Touya and threw herself on Syaoran, embracing him tightly.

"Pinky swear nii-chan. Promise me that you'll come back to us." And it stunned Syaoran but at the same time warmed his heart. "You never fail to amaze me Sakura-chan." He then hugged her back and patted her back in a comforting manner.

"Ne, nii-chan, the pinky swear!" Sakura demanded while she was still hugging Syaoran.

"Of course we'll do the pinky swear!" Syaoran said it while trying his best to stop himself from chuckling. Sakura then removed herself from Syaoran and flashed her childish smile while holding out her right pinky at him. Syaoran then smiled at Sakura and reciprocated her action.

"Hey Syaoran, you'll be late!" Touya said to remind Syaoran of the time. "Sakura let go of Syaoran now." His voice was a bit demanding but still caring towards his only sister.

"Hai nii-chan." She then moved a step backward and stood beside her brother. And even though a few tears were still falling onto her cheeks, she didn't fail to meet Syaoran's gaze and say "Have a safe trip Syaoran nii-chan!"

"I will Sakura." He then stood up and looked at Touya. "I will try to stay in touch. Please take care of oji-san especially Sakura."

Touya then smirked and said "Baka, of course I'll take care of her. She's my sister."

"I knew you'd be saying that. Inform me if there will be anyone who'll hurt her and I'll try my best to go back to crush the bones of that person."

"Ha. Before you could do that, I had already crushed that person's bones into powder."

"I guess. Anyway take care man." Syaoran then looked back at Sakura. But before he could say his goodbye at her, he suddenly remembered something and started opening the zipper of his leather shoulder bag. After a few seconds of looking inside his bag, he fished out a teddy bear and said "Here Sakura-chan. This can be another proof of my promise that I'll definitely come back." And from that moment, Sakura couldn't hide her excitement and joy when she received a teddy bear. She excitedly gushed out her thanks and said "Could I name it after you nii-chan?"

"Of course Sakura-chan…" he then smiled at her and said "I have to go now Sakura-chan… I will definitely come back, okay?" he then affectionately ruffled Sakura's hair one last time before saying "Wait for me okay?"

"Hai nii-chan! I'll definitely wait for you so you could give me more piggy back rides!" and Sakura flashed her brightest smile at Syaoran. "I'll wait even if takes forever nii-chan!"

"Goodbye for now then Sakura-chan."

To be continued…


End file.
